whosyourdaddyfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Items are what the Daddy and Baby can hold in their hands. Here's the full list: * The Smoke Detector Battery can be used by the daddy to put it in the Smoke Detector, giving him a perk. * Forks are found everywhere, and can be used by the baby to kill himself by putting them in the outlets. They also explode in the microwave. * Knives, just like forks, are found everywhere. They explode in the microwave too. The baby could kill himself with knives, but the feature was removed later. * Hammers are used to break the glass table, but also the glass panels in the Bedroom. They can explode in the microwave too. * The Car Key can be used by the baby to kill himself by turning the ignition on in the Car. * Pills can be used by the Daddy to stop the Baby from dying. However, they don't heal the Baby. They can be microwaved, turning into Radioactive Pills, which if eaten by the Daddy, he becomes green, and can eat anything except Bleach, Window Cleaners and Soap. They also give a perk to the Daddy. * Outlet Covers can be used by the Daddy to cover outlets all around the house, so the Baby can't stick forks into the outlets. * Cabinet Locks can be used by the daddy to lock cabinets, preventing the baby from entering and drinking whatever there's inside. * The Laser can be used by both Daddy and Baby to blind eachother. It also reflects the light that comes out. * The Baby Disably can be used by both players to stun eachother for about 15 seconds. * The Ball Blaster can be used by both players to shoot Foam Balls, who the Baby can eat. * The Baby Restrainy can be used by the Daddy to pick up the Baby, preventing him from doing anything for 15 seconds. However, in later updates, the Daddy can simply pick up the Baby with his hand. * The Head Camera and Tablet can be used by the Daddy to track the Baby's location. Sometimes, they don't work for unknown reasons. * The Baby Key doesn't have a point, but it can randomly spawn anywhere in the house. * The Floaty Floaty is a life buoy that can be used by the Baby to float on water. But, in order to do that, the Floaty Floaty must shrink first. * The Pool Cover can be used by the Daddy to cover the pool, preventing the Baby from entering the pool and drowning in it. For some reason, the Beach Balls in the pool disappear. * The Pool Skimmer can be used by the Daddy to pick up the Baby from the pool. However, it's unstable because it picks up anything and can wreck the house. * Butter can be found anywhere in the house and can be used on both players, making their hands slippery and not being able to pick anything up. * The Fire Extinguisher can be used by the Daddy to stop the Baby from burning. * Baby Gates can be found in the Laundry and the Baby Room, and can be used by the Daddy to stop the Baby from walking into other rooms. But, the Baby can break it faster by using a Fork.